Resident Evil Oneshots
by Eleve Osirian
Summary: Just what it says on the tin: will include most characters, depending on what people want me to write and what pairing I feel like writing about.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

This first one is a Chris/Jill oneshot set the night that started all this madness in RE. It's rated T mainly for swearing, as nothing too serious happens between them. Yes, some of you might consider this evil. Hope you like it. XD More to come after 5 reviews! :D

A/N: Hopefully I cleared up the red tape but if there are mistakes or what not, let me know and I'll fix them. After all, it is a bit late here so forgive me if i have an obvious blunder. I attempted to write the next chapter of Project Redfield, but it just didnt happen, so you get this instead. :D

* * *

Sitting up from his bed, Chris contemplated his predicament. Both Alpha and Bravo teams had been called upon to investigate the strange and bizarre murders occurring in the Arklay Forest, a problem the S.T.A.R.S. were expected to correct regardless of who or _what_ was responsible. _Typical...Irons dolling out orders before we've even been officially briefed._

The woods themselves had seemed hospitable enough on the several occasions Chris had gone jogging to the outskirts of town, but since the grisly murders began, he found it impossible to motivate himself out of the house. He had read the police reports, which cited cannibalism as a possible cause of most deaths; _the victims had apparently been eaten. _It didn't take much more than that to convince him to stay inside, and run on the tredmill.

"_It's a big bunch of bullshit,"_ Barry had told him, unwilling to believe that a host of flesh eating humans resided in the woods only a few miles from where his young daughters played.

Cringing at the thought, Chris made his way the house's small living room, where Jill lay curled up on the old blue sofa that had recently been given to him by a deceased relative. Noticing the heavy blanket he offered her thrown onto the floor in a heap, Chris figured she hadn't slept well either. "Jill," he said, rousing her. "Time to get up."

"It's still early, Chris," she mumbled into her arm.

This woman just happened to be the other side of Chris' predicament. A few days ago, he had finally managed to land a date with her. Everything had worked out perfectly, and they had soon become more than friends. But with work budging its way into their time together, he found it impossible to ask for another date. But perhaps Jill understood, for as soon as shit hit the fan, she showed up at his door with all her gear, packs of ammo, clothing, and other accessories hanging from both shoulders. He remembered laughing at her for being so concerned, but now that he considered it, he probably would've gone mad by now without the companionship she offered.

Unable to bother her further, he began fixing a light breakfast, a few pieces of toast and a cup of coffee. Jill was right, it was barely midnight, much too early to be thinking of heading to the Station, but he couldn't shake the nightmares from his mind. Ever since Wesker had informed him of the decision to involve the squad in the case, he had found it impossible to close his eyes without visualizing the victim's bloody faces staring at him. _So many pointless deaths, yet not a single lead in any of the cases. Who could be responsible for this?_

Wrapping his strong hands around the hot mug, he breathed in its rich aroma, nearly dosing off before her heard Jill pull up a chair and join him. "Sorry for waking you so early," he apologized, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I should have been up anyway. Did you get any sleep?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "Unfortunately I haven't managed to make any headway on these files either," he said, pointing to the stack of papers lining the far end of the table. Nothing seemed to be going right for him.

"Well, I'm sure they can wait. The real test comes in a few hours," she reminded, pulling her hair back away from her face.

"Yeah," he sighed, taking another sip. "Don't remind me."

Studying his face, Jill could easily recognize his exhaustion, the dark circles under his deep blue eyes evidence to it. Since meeting Chris a few years back when she was accepted into the Alpha team of S.T.A.R.S. she had always thought him handsome and wondered why he was still single. She soon found out that work seemed to take first priority in his life, a trait Jill hated.

Yet she found herself drawn in by him. Perhaps it was his silent love for her or his boyish attitude. Either way, she had yet to figure out why she had fallen for such a softie. _"Oh well," _she thought.

Watching his facial expressions, she was glad Chris was her friend, a close friend at that. "Chris, you have to get some shuteye," she urged, standing up to massage his shoulders. "Come on, go lie down on the couch. I'll wake you in time."

"I can't Jill- the images, those people. I can't shake this foreboding doom from my mind. When I sleep, I have nothing to protect myself with," he began before Jill leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I'll be here to protect you. Don't forget where I came from," she smiled kissing his cheek. Of course she didn't need to remind Chris of her shady past.

Turning, he captured her mouth with his own, bringing a hand up behind her head to pull her even closer. Everything about her was calming, mesmerizing. She filled the void that had taken hold in his heart, and for that he couldn't thank her enough. Breaking away to breathe, he stood up. "Promise?" he joked, as she punched him playfully in the arm. He knew how to press her buttons.

As he took her spot on the couch, he lay down, eyelids heavy. To his astonishment, Jill set the alarm on her watch and laid her head on his chest, quickly following his lead. He continued to explain his feelings about the whole situation, from wanting to figure out the truth behind the murders to wanting to spend more time with her. But before he knew it, sleep had overtaken his thoughts and he was out cold.

* * *

_He was running through the woods, panting and drenched in sweat. The cracking of distant gunshots sent shivers down his spine. "Jill?" he called, pointing his pistol and flashlight into the mist that had rolled over the grove of trees._

_Suddenly, the bushes rustled, causing him to turn in alarm to face the unseen danger. Nothing. "Wesker?" _

_A snarl escaped from the brush, as several dogs bounded their way towards him. What the…_

_They had no skin, the sinew moving sickly beneath their foaming mouths causing bile to find its way to his throat. Wasting no time, he raised his gun to shoot them. Click._

"_Shit!" he exclaimed, pulling the trigger again. Click. Click. It was too late now, they were too close, and there wasn't enough time to reload. "Christ!"_

"Chris!"

"Huh? What?" he asked, sitting up quickly. Jill knelt by his side, clasping his hand tightly. "Are you alright?" It took him a few moments to gather his thought and shove the nightmare out of his memory.

"Shit," he sighed, running his spare hand through his hair. "Yeah, yeah. It was just a dream, that's all," he responded, shaking the tingling sensation that had worked its way into his spine. It seemed too real...

Nodding, she released his hand. "It's time to head out."

_Well, this is it._ Throwing his gear on, he fumbled through several pockets before finding the keys to his truck. He thought of grabbing a jacket for Jill until the truck warmed, but he decided against it. _She can hold her own; besides she would refuse it anyway._

"Got everything?" she asked, sliding a stick of gum into her mouth. She seemed fine with what was next. He thought of questioning her, but they didn't have the time now. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind, making a mental note to ask her how she had come to be so fearless.

Double checking everything in the house, he grabbed his gym bag and followed Jill out into the dark driveway. He watched her thin figure move almost catlike as she jumped into the cab. Starting its rumbling engine, they began their journey towards Main Street, oblivious to the fact that their worst nightmares lie just outside their vehicle, in the ominous woods of Raccoon City.

* * *

**:O DUNDUNDUN! XD Hope it wasn't too bad..should I have included more of a Jill/Chris moment? Probably, but there will always be another oneshot for that. :) And yes, Chris might be a lil scared here, but who wouldn't be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's another oneshot..a short one I might add but I wanted to capture this moment from someone's POV. Who might that person be? I guess you'll just have to read and find out. **

**A/N: Thank you to Claire Redfield 86, prisonerksc2-303, Leon Sir Kennedy, and REfan for the reviews last time. I was kind of disappointed I didn't get many though despite the high number of visitors and hits. So, please review guys...I hate it when people don't say anything after reading because reviews are the only way I can improve or know you liked it.**

* * *

A burning conglomeration of tangled steels structures loom above, the mangled bodies tossed aside into piles of death. The broke down cars line the streets, dissolving into rusty heaps as they wait in vain for their owners to return.

The once magnificent skyscrapers have crumbled into those twisted frames of metal, their beauty washed away within a single moment. The silent cry of this city in peril cuts through the crisp night air, but goes unanswered, unheard-

Here they found many innocent lives destroyed, extinguished at the hands of a mighty villain. It was claimed that S.T.A.R.S. had been responsible but those that linger here know the truth. However, our lips are permanently sealed from conveying it to those who lived to remember the horror. Around my peaceful resting place billowing columns of smoke rise as a reminder to the heavens that even the strong perish in the hands of evil. I am a testament to this.

Once I ran along these sidewalks, beholding the panoramic view of Raccoon City drenched in the strokes of the sun's morning rays, as I panted heavily along the mountainous paths that overlooked the city. It is now veiled in darkness, devoid of the light that once consumed it, devoid of life.

Raccoon City is no more. Children will no longer run on its streets, stray dogs will no longer bark in the back alleyways. Birds will no longer roost in the bushy firs of the park; no cars will pass down its winding asphalt roads. No stoves shall be lit in the wintertime, no families will gather around their hearths at Christmas.

No one is here except us. We found those who had been infected, grieving at the tragic loss of so many people. I briefly pondered how anyone could purposefully instigate this massacre, but as I considered the source, reality soon set in.

To Umbrella, we were test subjects, pawns in their attempt at world domination. Nothing sickens me more than the gruesome affects the virus spread through this town but I am but one person in the world of billions soon to feel the effects of such tyranny. The end is coming soon for them. For those who have remained here, it has already passed.

My name is Leon and I am one of the dead.

* * *

**I'll leave all of you to decide who Leon is....I hope it was an ok dose of RE..i didn't have a lot of time to write but I was able to pull this off. Hopefully next chappie will be a claire/leon.**

* * *


End file.
